When I Look At You
by Erinn B
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Presente de aniversário para Anna Poisonself: "Mais uma vez, encarei as pérolas que estavam bem na minha frente e eu finalmente entendi. Eu sempre encontraria minha casa, desde que olhasse para ele." ‹‹NejixTenten››


_Todos precisam de inspiração_

_Todos precisam de uma música_

_Uma melodia bonita_

_Quando a noite é tão longa_

_Porque não há garantia_

_De que esta vida é fácil_

_-_

Eu olhei para o céu. As nuvens enfeitavam o azul, cada qual se transformando em formas diferentes. Eu sorri para elas, me faziam mais feliz, e minha vida não andava fácil ultimamente. Os treinamentos para o nosso último teste, aquele que definiria o nosso destino, aconteceria em menos de dois dias. Aquilo me magoava, profundamente.

Nunca me imaginei me separando dos meus companheiros de equipes e nem do Gai. Quer dizer, eu sei que muitas vezes o Lee passou dos limites com aquelas conversas sem fundamento sobre o fogo da juventude, que o nosso querido professor fazia questão de incentivar, e que o Neji me fazia raiva quando me derrotava em um dos nossos treinos ou quando ele simplesmente me deixava tagarelando sozinha quando parávamos para descansar, meus monólogos estavam cada vez mais frequentes, mas eu iria sentir falta daquilo... muita falta.

E só de pensar no Neji, me lembrei que tínhamos treino naquela tarde, só que eu não queria ir. Seria duro lutar com ele sabendo que aquela poderia ser a última vez. Especialmente depois que descobri que estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

Eu só não entendia como... eu gostava do garoto mais frio e insensível de Konoha e - obviamente - ele não me dava bola.

O que eu podia fazer se não podemos mandar no coração?

Os problemas não tinham fim por aí. Assim que recebesse a autorização para deixar minha equipe eu seria obrigada a sair da vila. Estava passando por sérios problemas de dinheiro, não consegui pagar todas as contas e tive vergonha de revelar isso à alguém. Consegui adiar a minha saída do local até o dia do teste, o que já foi uma grande vitória. Tsunade-sama soube e se entristeceu ao saber do acontecido, mas compreendeu a minha decisão. Ela até procurou me ajudar, mas a nossa última guerra contra alguns membros da Akastsuki havia deixado muitos feridos então todos os alojamentos da vila estavam ocupados com os sobreviventes.

Eu não precisava de um simples lugar para ficar, eu precisava de uma _casa_. Eu precisava me sentir em casa. Sabia que seria difícil, mas precisava tentar, não podia mais viver daquele jeito.

Minha decisão estava tomada, eu seguiria em frente, longe de todos. E eu precisava. Fechei os olhos e suspirei fundo.

- Quer caminhar um pouco?

Aquela voz... aquela voz inconfundível me despertou do meu transe. Olhei para ele..

- Claro.

-

_Quando eu olho para você_

_Eu vejo o perdão_

_Eu vejo a verdade_

_Você me ama por quem eu sou_

_Como as estrelas abraçam a lua_

_Bem ali onde elas pertecem_

_E eu sei que não estou sozinha_

_-_

Hyuuga Neji estava mais lindo do que nunca no meu ponto de vista. Os cabelos cresceram e ficaram maiores do que os meus, o corpo foi ficando mais definido com o passar do tempo, especialmente por causa dos treinos árduos, e ele foi ganhando uma feição mais séria, mais adulta. E os olhos, aqueles olhos pérolas, que assustavam a tantos, mas que eu admirava!

Eu me sentia segura quando olhava para eles.

Nós estávamos andando na praia. As ondas batiam nas pedras ao nosso lado e o céu, que eu estava observando mais cedo, estava se tornando cinza, bem escuro. Ameaçava chuver forte.

- Tenten... - ele começou, me impressionando. Geralmente, os monólogos partiam de mim - Eu estive pensando em uma coisa ultimamente.

- Em quê? - tirei uma mecha do meu cabelo que bateu em meus olhos por conta do vento.

- Em nós dois.

Ele falou aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Eu parei de andar e o encarei, aqueles olhos... oh, eu estava começando a ficar bamba de novo.

- C-como assim?

- Eu sei que não foi nem um pouco correto da minha parte mas, - Neji colocou as mãos para trás nas costas e pareceu estar encabulado - eu usei o meu _byakugan _para escutar a sua conversa com a Tsunade.

Apesar de tudo, eu não estava chateada. Deveria, eu sabia disso, mas não estava.

- Só não entendo uma coisa - ele parou bem de frente para mim, o vento balançava seu cabelo dando-lhe uma expressão mais angelical, devido à sua calma.

- O quê? - consegui pronunciar mesmo estando tão embriagada com o cheiro do perfume dele.

- Por que não me contou? - Neji balançou a cabeça, desaprovando a minha atitude - Você sabe que não devia ter escondido isso de...

- Mas foi necessário! - eu o interrompi - Será que você não entende?

Minhas pernas começaram a ficar bambas, eu estava desesperada, não queria que ele me visse chorar... logo ele.

- Não, não entendo como você foi tomar uma decisão tão estúpida feito essa! - ele soltara suas mãos e as jogara com força para frente, demonstrando a sua raiva.

- Quem não entende mais você sou eu. - eu o olhei confusa - O que há de errado? Por que se preocupa tanto?

- Porque não vai ser bom pra você - Neji me segurou pelos ombros, não com força, mas de forma reconfortante - Já ouvimos diversas histórias sobre todos aqueles ninjas que abandonaram as vilas e foram pegos de surpresa por inimigos...

Comecei a sentir meus olhos lacrimejarem. O que aquilo significava então? Que Neji sentia algo por mim ou era só a idiota da _esperança_ querendo agir novamente?

- E como você acha que eu vou resolver isso? - eu praticamente cuspi as palavras em cima dele - Eu não tenho dinheiro! Não nasci em berço de ouro como você e nem tenho mais família. Não tenho mais em quem me apoiar! - as lágrimas corriam por meu rosto e eu não me atrevi a pará-las - Foi a única solução que me restou e... acho que vai ser melhor para todos nós.

Eu olhei bem no fundo dos olhos, aqueles espelhos que sempre refletiam frieza, insensibilidade agora demonstravam algo diferente, que eu não pude decifrar muito bem.

_-_

_Você apareceu apenas como um sonho para mim_

_Como cores de um caleidoscópio_

_Que me provam_

_Tudo o que eu preciso_

_Cada respiração que dou_

_Você não sabe que é lindo?_

_-_

Olhei para o chão com muita vergonha. Não entendia o que havia dado em mim, nem o porquê de eu ter contado tudo de uma vez só pro Neji. E naquele momento me sentia a pessoa mais boba do mundo, tentando acreditar que ele entenderia. Mas é claro que para ele não seria bom, como eu ir embora poderia ser algo positivo se ele não teria mais uma cobaia para aperfeiçoar seus movimentos, suas miras, seus golpes.

Porém algo que eu não esperava, aconteceu. Senti algo quente tocar em minha pele e ao levantar a cabeça percebi que Neji estava secando as minhas lágrimas com o dedo indicador.

- Odeio te ver chorando - ele disse.

Um barulho vindo do céu nos distraiu durante alguns instantes, uma tempestade estava quase nos atingindo. Eu estava me preparando para sair dali, mas Neji segurou a minha mão e não me deixou escapar. Com um pouco mais de força senti nossos corpos colados um no outro, estávamos perigosamente perto, nossos lábios a centímetros um do outro, mas não foi aquilo que me intrigou. Os olhos dele agora aparentavam estar tranquilos, trasmitiam algo parecido com... amor?

Minha resposta finalmente havia sido respondida quando Neji acabou com a distância que nos separava. Senti uma corrente elétrica atravessar cada canto de meu corpo assim que meus lábios se encontraram com os dele. A chuva agora caia sobre nós dois, levando com ela todos os poblemas que me cercavam ultimamente. Logo estávamos nos entregando mais, aprofundando nosso beijo. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu pescoço, nos aproximando mais.

Em segundos, paramos por causa da falta de ar nos pulmões.

- Não...

- Shh - ele me interrompeu - Não fale mais nada.

- Mas eu preciso.

Neji me olhou com os olhos tristes.

- Não tem como eu ficar - eu disse - Já disse.

- Tem sim! - Neji abriu um sorriso torto, um sorriso lindo, maravilhoso, um sorriso que eu nunca tinha visto antes - Venha morar comigo na mansão, temos um lugar para você, fora que Hinata iria adorar ter a sua compania.

- Eu não sei se... me sentiria em casa - mordi o lábio inferior pensativa.

- Eu poderia ajudar com isso. - Neji colou sua testa com a minha - Farei o possível e o impossível pra te ver feliz outra vez.

Mais uma vez, encarei as pérolas que estavam bem na minha frente e eu finalmente entendi.

Eu sempre encontraria minha casa, desde que olhasse para ele.

_-_

_Quando meu mundo está caindo_

_Quando não há luz para quebrar a escuridão_

_É quando eu olho para você._

_Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral_

_E eu não posso mais encontrar o meu caminho para casa_

_É quando eu olho para você._

_

* * *

_

**Música: **When I Look At You - Miley Cyrus.

Olá pessoas, :)

Mais uma one-shot NejixTen pra vocês! Claro que essa aqui tem um significado diferente das outras já que é um presente meu para a minha querida companheira de FF, MSN e também minha 'prima de 48959626302º grau' Anna! (minha tataravó era portuguesa, da pra crer?)

Tudo de bom pra ti hoje e sempre, amor meu, que Deus te abençoe e te faça muito feliz. Queria muito estar com você pra te dar um abraço beeeeem apertado e dizer o quanto eu te adoro! Espero que você tenha gostado da história, que eu fiz com muito carinho. Me desculpe ter feito você esperar tanto tempo pra finalmente lê-la, mas é como eu disse: estraga a emoção ler antes do dia :P

Espero também que vocês que estão lendo tenham gostado da história! Mandem uma review com a opinião de vocês, por favor.

Um beijo a todos e outro especialíssimo para minha aniversariante :D

Até a próxima!


End file.
